


The Greatest Aunts

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Total Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Prompt: Okay but Melissa is alive and married to Monica. They're happy and having regular sex and are the greatest aunts to Dana and Fox's kids





	The Greatest Aunts

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly so don't judge. It might make you cry.

“Hey babe… Wake up… The kids will be here soon.” The voice is soft and mellow in my ear and makes me smile.   
I turn over in bed and look up right into Monica’s smiling face before cuddling against her.   
“What time is it?” I ask groggily.   
“Almost noon. Dana said they would be dropping them off a little before one.”   
I nuzzle her neck once more, “I had a nightmare.”   
Her hand brushes softly against my hair, “I’m sorry honey. Do you remember it?”   
“Not all of it. Just bits and pieces. I dreamed that I didn’t survive the shooting. I could see my family at my funeral. I never even knew you in it. It was awful. Emily died, Dana had to give up William. It all felt so real.” I can feel the pain again as I tell her. It was like I was watching it all from outside my body. All I wanted to do was comfort my sister but I couldn’t.   
Sensing my rising emotion Monica pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head.  
“Well in an hour you can see that both of them are fine and healthy, and probably ready to play with their aunt Missy.”   
I nod against her but lay there for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready for the kids to arrive.  
They announce themselves by throwing open the door and letting the puppy loose in the house.  
“Flukey no!” Emily yells after the puppy as it already starts chewing up one of Monica’s shoes.   
Monica just laughs and scoops up the excited little dog before giving Emily a hug.  
“Why does Emmy get to have it now? I want it.” William explains to his harried mother as she ushers him in, toddler on her hip.  
“You two are life savers.” She says with a smile.   
I remember the Dana of my dream for a moment and thank the universe that my sister is happy and healthy. I hug her tightly before taking the squawking two year old in my arms.   
“Have fun. You deserve it.” I tell her.   
I hear Monica starting to distract Emily and William from whatever they are fighting about and offer up ice cream. The cheers of the children and the barking of the puppy fill the room and Dana looks at me apologetically.  
“If you need us to come back early just call, we’ll understand. They can be a handful.”   
I shake my head and put my hand on her cheek, “Go have fun.”  
The baby pulls at my hair and lets out a loud squeal.   
“Just not too much fun, three is probably enough.” I add with a smile.   
“I’m leaving!” She announces to the kids and kisses the distracted heads of her offspring before giving Monica and I hugs and leaving quickly.  
“Can we go to the zoo?” William asks, already covered in ice cream.  
“No! I want to go to the science museum!” Emily yells over her brother.   
The dog knocks over a pile of books and the baby kicks to get down.   
Over all the chaos I smile over at my wife. She meets it with one of her own and then gets down to negotiating.   
Yes, this is the life.


End file.
